El Secuestro
by Maniac Mayumi
Summary: CAP.6 UP!--Battousai secuestra a Kaoru ¿por qué?¿Dónde la lleva?¿qué pasará entre ellos?(el resumen es malísimo, pero no soy muy buena en esto)Será mejor que lo veais vosotrosas mismos
1. Capítulo 1: Frente al asesino

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mí, sino al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Hola hola!! este es mi primer fic de RK. He hecho otro de Harry Potter pero eso no interesa ahora (aparte que tampoco está en ff.net). He leído muchísimos fics en esta página, y todos me han parecido geniales. Espero tener yo tanto éxito como los que he leído. ¡La gente les ha dejado muchos reviews! así que por favor, dejadme REVIEWS!!! gracias!!  
  
Nota:  
  
... ( Pensamientos  
  
Personaje : ... ( Diálogo  
  
** ... ** ( Cuando alguien dijo algo en el pasado y un personaje lo recuerda en el presente (huy que lío me he armado)  
  
Antes que nada me gustaría decirles que yo no he visto la serie televisiva de RK, pero soy una fan de los comics, tengo casi todos, y ahora no me puedo comprar más porque estoy arruinada ^.^ Asi que los nombres de las técnicas, de los personajes... los he sacado directamente de los comics. Tal vez la ortografía no sea correcta, pero así están escritos los nombres en ellos.  
  
Que disfruten del fanfic!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
El Secuestro (PRÓLOGO)  
  
Año 1878, ciudad de Yokohama, 23 de Junio.  
  
El período problemático del Bakumatsu todavía no ha terminado, la cruel guerra civil de Boshin no existió (aún) y Battosai Himura es una leyenda... viva. Él sigue ejerciendo como asesino, a pesar de tener 28 años, y sigue en plena forma. Battosai, patriota de Chosu, es un asesino a sangre fría. Nunca conoció a Tomoe, por eso sigue con su carrera de asesino que vive en la sombra. Pero un día se cruzó en su camino Kaoru Kamiya, mujer que cambió su vida, y ahí empieza la historia de ambos.  
CAPÍTULO 1 - Frente al asesino -  
  
Una mujercita llamada Kaoru Kamiya caminaba por las grandes calles de Yokohama. Éstas eran seguras para una chica como ella, porque eran amplias, muy bien iluminadas y aunque fuera un poco de noche, aún caminaba mucha gente por ellas. El ambiente era festivo, la mayoría de los bares estaban abiertos, y se respiraba un aire alegre. Aunque también se veían unos cuantos borrachos en las esquinas, víctimas del sake, hombres y mujeres se veían contentos (probablemente, también debido al sake)  
  
La muchacha se dirigía de visita a un amigo suyo, que vivía por allá. Había llegado hacía media hora en el tren de vapor, y no tenía sitio donde alojarse. Tenía la esperanza de que su amigo le ofreciera quedarse en su casa por esa noche (ella lo había hospedado en su dojo cada vez que él iba a Tokio) para, a la mañana siguiente, tener tiempo de buscar una buena posada.  
  
El hombre vivía en la calle principal de Yokohama, una casa grande y bien situada. Kaoru sospechaba que tenía demasiado dinero, pero no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pues era un simple mercader (en apariencia).  
  
Ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de su amigo cuando oyó gente discutiendo y gritándose dentro. Sabía que no debía espiar, pero... ¡al diablo! Abrió la puerta y se escondió entre las sombras.  
  
Entonces oyó una voz grave que decía ¡bien! y salía de una habitación cerca de donde estaba Kaoru. No pudo distinguir la cara del hombre, pero sí vio que llevaba un papel en la mano, una carta con sobre, y que se lo metía por entre los pliegues de su gi, escondiéndolo. Entonces, escuchó una voz familiar para ella proveniente del salón, donde había ido el ladrón después de robar la carta. Además de la voz conocida, pudo distinguir otras dos voces: la del ladrón, y una que le hizo estremecerse.  
  
Voz 1: ¡¡Les repito que no pienso decirles nada!!  
  
Ésa es la voz de mi amigo, Hira Wong! (no se me ocurría otro apellido japonés ^^) pensó Kaoru.  
  
Voz 2: ¿Ah, no? - dijo la voz seca y fría. A Kaoru se le pusieron los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina al escucharla - veo que me estás pidiendo a gritos que te dé una lección - se oyó desenvainar una espada.  
  
Voz 3: No, espera. Ven, hablemos en privado. Espérenos aquí, Sr.Wong - Kaoru oyó pasos acercándose hacia donde ella estaba, así que se metió en la habitación de donde había visto salir al ladrón (el de la Voz 3). De forma que podría escuchar a los dos hombres.  
  
Voz 2: ¿Qué demonios pasa?  
  
Voz 3: ¿Es que no te acuerdas de las órdenes que nos han dado? "no hacerle nada por el momento".  
  
Voz 2: No puedo tolerar su insolencia. Nadie me habla así.  
  
Voz 3: Cálmate, Himura, y deja el orgullo en otra parte. Este sujeto recibirá su merecido bajó la voz en el ataque que tendrá lugar en tres meses. Mira lo que he encontrado entre sus cosas, en esa habitación, mientras tú lo "distraías" - Battosai miró hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la joven y abrió un poco los ojos. Kaoru oyó el crujido de un papel, dando a entender que le enseñaba la carta - ¡Esto es justo lo que necesitaba el jefe para llevar a cabo el plan! Con esto, nuestra venganza estará mejor organizada. Y eliminaremos de una sola vez muchos enemigos de la restauración!! Sólo te pido tres meses. Nada más.  
  
Battosai: ¡No se puede esperar tanto!. Es un enemigo. Tiene tráfico de armas, y ganchos en el gobierno que se las proporcionan. Déjame y acabaré con él de un solo golpe, Makatsu.  
  
Makatsu: Les cogeremos a él y a sus "ganchos" todos juntos! nuestros espías nos han dado la información necesaria. Se reunirán todos en tres meses! y les masacrarás entonces, Battosai!  
  
Battosai: ... ... ... oye, un momento. Percibo la presencia de alguien.  
  
Makatsu: Será Wong. Volvamos.  
  
Battosai: no, no es él. Está en esta habitación - señaló la puerta enfrente de él. ¡La habitación donde estaba Kaoru!. Entonces desenfundó la espada y abrió la puerta. Kaoru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El hombre que estaba con Battosai la agarró con fuerza del brazo.  
  
Makatsu: ¡¡Quién eres, qué has oído!!  
  
Kaoru: Yo... yo...  
  
Battosai: Lo ha oído todo. Lleva ahí desde que estamos hablando en privado.  
  
Makatsu: Pero... ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS DICHO NADA ANTES?  
  
Battosai: Me parecía divertido - (dijo, sin demostrar lo más mínimo que algo pudiera parecerle alguna vez divertido)  
  
Makatsu: No podemos matarla aquí, Himura, los jefes nos han dicho que no debemos llamar la atención de Wong. Un cadáver aquí lo estropearía todo. Matémosla fuera.  
  
A Kaoru se le cortó la respiración. Intentó gritar, pero de su boca no salió ni el más leve ruido.  
  
Battosai: La llevaremos ante ellos. Y si acceden, la mataremos allí. Es evidente que conoce a Wong. Si la dejamos vivir le irá con el cuento del ataque. La sacaré a la calle. Tú "despídete" de Wong - y le arreó un golpe a Kaoru en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. (JAJAJA!!!)  
  
______________________________  
  
Kaoru se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba en la calle, en brazos de uno de los hombres que estaban en casa de Hira. El hombre miraba hacia la puerta y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que la chica había despertado. Se fijó más en él. Sí, era el hombre al que habían llamado Battosai. De todas las personas del mundo en las que quería estar en brazos, pensó Kaoru, él era la última (qué estúpida, lo que daría yo...)  
  
En un momento de distracción de Battosai (o al menos eso creía Kaoru ja, ja!), saltó de sus brazos y echó a correr sin rumbo fijo por la calle, esperando encontrarse un callejón oscuro o incluso gente, aunque fueran con malas intenciones: cualquier cosa era mejor que Battosai.  
  
Al correr, casi volaba. Parecía como si la vida le fuera en ello, que en parte era verdad. Volteó la cabeza para ver cuánta distancia le sacaba. Casi se cae cuando vio que seguía en su sitio, mirándola con los brazos cruzados y resoplando, como diciendo: Esta niñata es tonta. Mejor que mejor, Kaoru volvió a voltear la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, recibiendo el aire, feliz, pero no debía haber cantado victoria tan pronto. Volvió a abrir los ojos, cuando se dio de frente con algo, o con alguien. Alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, y se ahogó un grito.  
  
El asesino legendario le susurró:  
  
¿Creías que podías escapar de Battosai?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
JAJAJAJAJA!!! ojalá la mate... no!! entonces no seguiría la historia... pero no niego que me dan ganas de hacer que Battosai la mate... lenta... dolorosamente... jajjajajajjajaa!!!!! No esque me caiga muyy mal Kaoru, pero bueno...  
  
Espero que os esté gustando la historia.  
  
Por favor dejadme REVIEWS!!! (ahí mismo, en el botoncito de abajo, venga, sólo apretar y poner, aunque sea, que mi fanfic es una basura, aunque preferiría otra cosa... ^.^)  
  
Próximo capítulo: "El Plan" [Tengo preparados 7 capítulos más, pero si este fic no tiene mucho éxito (vamos, que no me dejen ni un simple REVIEW) lo dejaré de escribir] Por favor, dejad un review... parezco histérica ne?  
  
^.^  
  
Mayumi  
  
Muchas gracias a Kitiara por ayudarme a subir el fanfic!! 


	2. Capítulo 2: El Plan

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mí, sino al gran genio Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Hola! ya estoy de nuevo aquí. Recordad:  
  
... ( Pensamientos  
  
Personaje : (...) ( Diálogo  
  
** ... ** ( Cuando alguien dijo algo en el pasado y un personaje lo recuerda en el presente (huy que lío me he armado)  
  
Y ahí va el capítulo  
  
Resumen del capítulo anterior: "Kaoru volvió a voltear la cabeza pero se dio de frente con algo, o con alguien. Alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, y se ahogó un grito. El asesino legendario le susurró:  
  
¿Creías que podías escapar de Battosai?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 2 - El Plan -  
  
Battosai desenfundó su espada con un leve ruido de metal y apuntó hacia la garganta de Kaoru. Ella temblaba de terror, y varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. En 2 milésimas de segundo, Battosai acabaría con su vida. Cerró los ojos y aguardó a que le rasgara el cuello.  
  
Con el final de la espada, Battosai acariciaba la garganta de Kaoru, disfrutando del miedo que la joven padecía. Qué guapa era.... (¬_¬*)  
  
En un instante, con la mano con la que sujetaba la funda, hizo un rápido movimiento y dio un impresionante golpetazo en la cabeza a la mujer, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. De inmediato, un coche se acercó, con el compañero de Battosai dentro, y los dos se metieron en él, Kaoru en brazos del bello pelirrojo.  
  
______________________________  
  
Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando, entre las sombras de los árboles de las afueras de la ciudad de Yokohama se empezó a distinguir una propiedad privada al final de la carretera tortuosa por la que circulaba el carromato.  
  
Makatsu: Ya llegamos.  
  
Los dos hombres con la chica a cuestas se acercaron a la propiedad privada. Se adentraron en silencio en ella, atravesaron el camino hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrieron. Dentro había unos cuantos hombres, y en el fondo de la habitación, el jefe de los patriotas del Chosu estaba sentado sobre un cómodo sillón.  
  
Sr. Katsura: Veo que habéis llegado... con compañía. ¿Acaso no habéis podido hablar con Wong, o qué ha pasado? Explicaos.  
  
Makatsu: Verá, en parte la misión ha tenido éxito y en parte no. Wong no nos ha querido decir nada sobre sus cómplices, pero entre sus cosas hemos descubierto una carta confirmando la asistencia de él y todos sus cómplices en el dojo Heiho exactamente dentro de tres meses.  
  
Sr. Katsura: Continúa.  
  
Makatsu: Lo malo es que esta jovencita - y señaló a Kaoru que estaba apoyada inconsciente en una pared, oculta por las sombras de las velas - oyó toda nuestra conversación, y se ha enterado de todo lo relacionado con el ataque. Como usted nos dijo que no llamásemos la atención - miró a Battosai - Himura impidió que la matase, porque era evidente que la chavala conocía a Wong. No sé si será una empleada o una amiga... de todas formas, no puede seguir con vida. Le contaría todo a Wong, ¡arruinaría nuestro plan!. Ahora sólo está inconsciente, pero despertará de aquí a dos horas, supongo. El golpe ha sido fuerte.  
  
Sr. Katsura: Entiendo. Se levantó y caminó hacia Kaoru. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la muchacha se le pusieron los ojos como platos y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro - ¡Pe... pero...! ¡Kaoru! ¡Tiene una contusión terrible en la cabeza! ¿Qué le habéis hecho?  
  
Makatsu: ¿La conoce, señor Katsura? - el sujeto parecía nervioso - Pues verá... para sacarla de casa de Wong tuvimos que dejarla inconsciente, pero luego recuperó el sentido e intentó escapar... y le tuvimos que dormir de nuevo... no sabíamos que la conocía... ¿está seguro de que la conoce?  
  
Sr. Katsura: Sí, sí... no podemos ejecutarla. Es más, no debe sufrir el menor daño (jooo...). No podría excusarme ante la tumba de mi primo mayor. Ella es su hija...  
  
Makatsu: Su... ¿pariente? Pero eso lo estropea todo... habrá que encarcelarla, o algo parecido.  
  
Sr. Katsura (muy enfadado): ¡No, por Kami! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡Encarcelarla no! habrá que pensar en otra cosa...  
  
Battosai: En ese caso, hemos de buscar una solución - susurró. Estaba sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza hacia abajo, y los ojos cerrados. Daba un poco de miedo e infundía respeto entre los presentes. Todos le miraron - y yo la he encontrado. Necesito pedirle un favor, jefe... - y le explicó su plan brevemente.  
  
Sr. Katsura: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estará ELLA segura? - añadió mirándolo con desconfianza.  
  
Battosai: Yo ya no mato por placer. Y no estaría más segura que conmigo. Necesito relajarme un tiempo.  
  
Sr. Katsura: ¿Y si te necesitamos en estos dos meses? nunca se sabe, y sabes que eres nuestro... punto fuerte.  
  
Battosai: Señor Katsura... Le agradezco el halago, pero dispone de mucha gente, no tan experta como yo, eso está claro, (¬_¬U) pero le pueden servir bien. No me necesitará con urgencia, estoy seguro. Además, antes de ir a casa de Wong arreglé unos asuntos... no tengo ningún problema.  
  
Sr. Katsura (a regañadientes): Está bien, pero te aviso: si le ocurre algo, morirás ¿has entendido?  
  
Battosai: ... Hai... lo dudo pensó, pero simplemente movió la cabeza, aunque ningún mortal podía matarle, mejor no replicar al jefe - Partiré al alba - dijo, y cogió a Kaoru en brazos, introduciéndose en el carromato que esperaba fuera - cochero, a Tokyo.  
______________________________  
El coche recorría los caminos en la noche como una sombra silenciosa. En su interior, el asesino más letal de la historia miraba el rostro de la muchacha que tenía en sus brazos.  
  
**La droga que le hemos administrado la mantendrá dormida hasta mañana. De ese modo no verá dónde la conduces. Cuídala y protégela con tu vida** le había dicho el señor Katsura.  
  
Battosai:Qué exagerado pensó con mi vida. ¿Qué se ha creído, que allí hay gente? ¿y que me PUEDEN tocar? se inclinó para mirarla. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Se lo iba a pasar realmente bien con esa cría durante esos dos meses (lectores: pueden malpensar como quieran jajajaja!!). Pero súbitamente le vino algo a la mente.  
*** flashback ***  
  
¿?: ¡¡Quién eres, qué has oído!!  
  
Kaoru: Yo... yo...  
  
Battosai: Lo ha oído todo. Lleva ahí desde que estamos hablando aquí.  
  
¿?: Pero... ¿POR QUÉ NO HAS DICHO NADA ANTES?  
  
Battosai: Me parecía divertido - (dijo, sin demostrar lo más mínimo que algo pudiera parecerle alguna vez divertido)  
  
¿?: No podemos matarla aquí, Himura, los jefes nos han dicho que no debemos llamar la atención de Wong. Un cadáver aquí lo estropearía todo. Matémosla fuera.  
  
A Kaoru se le cortó la respiración. Intentó gritar, pero de su boca no salió ni el más leve ruido.  
  
Battosai: La llevaremos ante ellos. Y si acceden, la mataremos allí. Es evidente que conoce a Wong. Si la dejamos vivir le irá con el cuento del ataque. La sacaré a la calle. Tú "despídete" de Wong - y le arreó un golpe a Kaoru en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Con el final de la espada, Battosai acariciaba la garganta de Kaoru, disfrutando del miedo que la joven padecía. Qué guapa era.... (¬_¬*)  
  
En un instante, con la mano con la que sujetaba la funda, hizo un rápido movimiento y dio un impresionante golpetazo en la cabeza a la mujer, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. De inmediato, un coche se acercó, con el compañero de Battosai dentro, y los dos se metieron en él, Kaoru en brazos del bello pelirrojo.  
  
*** fin del flashback ***  
Battosai: ¿Por qué, por qué no pude matarla? ¿por qué quise alargarle la vida, convenciéndole para llevarla ante Katsura? Y después también tuve oportunidad de matarla. Soy el mejor asesino de la historia ¿y no he podido matar a una chiquilla? miró a Kaoru - cría, ¿qué tienes para lograr haberme inspirado compasión? El pensamiento de haber salvado a esa chiquilla le removía por dentro. Normalmente no tenía compasión por nadie. Ni siquiera por las mujeres. Por los niños sí, pero le daba igual matar a hombres, que a mujeres, si eso podía interferir en sus propósitos.  
  
Mientras iba sumido en esos pensamientos, el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, anunciando que el sol se levantaba, y a lo lejos se podía ver el puerto de Tokyo. Cuando lo hubieron alcanzado, Battosai se apeó con Kaoru en brazos. El puerto estaba desierto, pero un hombre bajó de un pequeño barco de carga y le susurró:  
  
Hombre: Cuando llueve en Almería...  
  
Battosai (entre dientes): ... se moja hasta mi tía.  
  
Hombre: correcto, puede embarcar.  
  
Battosai: ... voy a matar a Katsura o a quien se le haya ocurrido esa ridícula contraseña.  
  
Acostó a Kaoru en un camarote y subió a proa, observando la salida del sol. Unas horas más tarde, apareció en el horizonte...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Hola!!!!!! qué tal? gusto? espero que sí  
  
Ahora, agradecimentos a las personas que me mandaron reviews (muchas gracias, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos):  
  
Beriath: Muchas gracias. Respecto a lo del apellido Wong, que es chino, la verdad es que no lo sabía, pero es que hay una serie japonesa en la que aparece ese apellido (y el chico es japonés) por eso me confundí ^^ Ya lo siento. Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir la historia!! :]  
  
Mer: Parece que confundi la B con la K de Kenshin (creo que ya está rectificado). Aparte, mil gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este segundo cap.!!  
  
Kaily el Angel Diabolico: Je je je... si la verdad es chantaje, pero parece que da resultado no? Estoy muy contenta de haber recibido tu review, y muchísimo más de que te gustara!!!! muchas gracias por él, y espero que te guste el 2º (el mi primer fic, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado el primer capitulo) gracias otra vez.  
  
Meg: Muchisimas gracias, tu review me levanta la moral ^^ temia que estuviera muy mal, si no sabia ni como se subia.. muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando!! Espero tu proximo review! ;D  
  
Yeni: Me alegra muchisimo recibir un review como el tuyo. Procuraré seguir pronto con él (no te preocupes, tengo hasta el capitulo 7 ya escrito, tengo este fic en el ordenador desde hace años!!) No hago mas que decir "gracias" pero esque de verdad te las doy ^^  
  
Kaoru-ken: Confieso:tambien quiero matar a Kaoru, peeero.. si no, ¿¿con quien pega Kenshin?? Con NADIE. Pobrecito... (Misao desde luego no, y Megumi es 1 cabeza más alta que él). Bueno, pega conmigo... jajaja que no! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, y tambien gracias por desearme éxito con mis fics!!!  
  
Bunny: Sí he leído "la dama y el hitokiri", pero lo leí hace poco, y este fic lleva en mi ordenador aproximadamente desde enero. No me acuerdo muy bien de los detalles, pero Battosai en "la dama..." tenia un amigo traidor ¿no es eso? (como Makatsu, pero el no lo traiciona) Tambien en tu fic, Battosai se va volviendo más sensible, al igual que en mi fic, a causta del amor de Kaoru, pero eso aun no se nota (aparte, si se enamoran, tiene que "enternecerse" un poco). De todas formas, te prometo que no he querido dar una idea de plagio de "la dama y el hitokiri", puesto que escribi mi historia antes de leerlo. Pero te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por tu review, Bunny, he leído varios fics tuyos, como "heart of sword, la dama y el hitokiri, estoy siguiendo florarum no tama, venganza..." y me gustaron mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! y espero que siguas escribiendo tus fics!  
  
Itzel: Muchísimas gracias Itzel por tu review y por el ánimo que me das en él. Seguiré escribiendo el fanfic hasta acabarlo!! ^^ Gracias otra vez.  
  
Tomoe Himura: Gracias a ti también por tu review, descuida que lo seguiré hasta el final :)  
  
También doy las gracias a Kitiara por ayudarme y aguantar todas mis preguntas sobre cómo subir este fic (todo esto es nuevo para mí).  
  
Por favor, decidme qué os pareció este 2º capítulo!  
  
Próximo capítulo: Cap. 3: La Llegada 


	3. Capítulo 3: La Llegada

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mí, sino al gran genio Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
  
Recordad:  
  
( Pensamientos  
  
Personaje : (...) ( Diálogo  
  
** ... ** ( Cuando alguien dijo algo en el pasado y un personaje lo recuerda en el presente (huy que lío me he armado)  
  
Y ahí va el capítulo  
  
" Acostó a Kaoru en un camarote y subió a proa, observando la salida del sol. Unas horas más tarde, apareció en el horizonte... "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 3 - La Llegada -  
  
Kaoru abrió los ojos. Se encontraba acostada en una mullida cama occidental, en una habitación muy bien iluminada, con grandes ventanas y bien amueblada, al más moderno estilo occidental, pero con un toque japonés, en las puertas, por ejemplo. Todavía llevaba puesta la ropa del día en que la "secuestraron". Pero todavía su mente estaba confusa...  
  
Kaoru: se acercó a una de las ventanas y se asomó. La vista la dejó sin aliento.  
  
Un bosque de árboles exóticos y palmeras se extendía a lo largo de unos cientos de metros, terminando en una pequeña bahía con fina arena blanquecina, y unas aguas azules claras, cristalinas, transparentes. El sueño de Kaoru había sido pasar sus vacaciones en una isla como esa, pero no en estas circunstancias, desde luego. La bahía estaba rodeada de altos acantilados, donde las olas rompían con fuerza.  
  
Estaba en una isla en medio de ninguna parte.  
  
Fue recorriendo todo el paisaje, que más o menos constituía eso: árboles y playa. En el suelo se distinguía la sombra de la casa-pequeña mansión en la que se encontraba Kaoru. Vio la sombra de una figura sentada en la azotea. Se asomó y miró hacia arriba tratando de verle la cara, pero le fue imposible.  
  
Kaoru: Ese desgraciado ¿o desgraciada? (parecía llevar coleta) me las va a pagar. ¿Cómo se atreve a secuestrarme a mí, la belleza kendoka?(así dice Kaoru que le llaman en el Tomo 1, cuando Yahiko le llama bruja. Qué creída...) - agarró una lamparilla de noche, y anduvo por los pasillos de la casa, atenta a todo ruido. Subió las escaleras, y abrió con cautela la puerta de la azotea. Se le cayó la lámpara.  
  
Allí estaba, Battosai, sentado en el borde de la barandilla, mirando al frente. Al oír el ruido no se giró.  
  
Battosai: Señorita Kamiya - dijo fríamente a modo de saludo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué es éste sitio? ¿qué hago aquí?  
  
Battosai: Está aquí por orden del gobierno. Es una pequeña isla apartada propiedad del gobierno de la que no saldrá en dos o tres meses.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿Qué?? ¡¡esto es secuestro!! ¡es un abuso de poder! ¡quiero volver a casa! ¿por qué me tienen aquí encerrada?  
  
Battosai: Si está aquí es porque sabe demasiado, sabe lo del ataque a Wong.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Hira-chan! no... no le hagan daño... él es bueno y... bueno, les aseguro que no diré nada.  
  
Battosai: No le creo. De todas formas, no vendrá ningún barco hasta que debamos partir. Y me gustaría verla nadando 15 kilómetros hasta Tokio. Si realmente está interesada, ya le explicaré más cosas durante la comida. Hay kimonos de mujer en el armario de su cuarto. Yo no sé cocinar. La cocina está en el piso de abajo - y dicho esto se adentró en la casa.  
  
Kaoru: TIENE USTED UNA CARA QUE NO SE LA AGUANTA!! USTED LAVARÁ LA ROPA! QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO!  
  
Battosai se plantó inmediatamente delante de Kaoru, y le miró con sus ojos ámbar.  
  
Battosai: ¿Cómo dijo?  
  
Kaoru: Que... que estoy de... acuerdo con hacer la comida y... y usted podría... lavar... digo... la ropa... no?  
  
Battosai, que antes la miraba con fiereza, cambió su mirada.  
  
Battosai: Conforme - y se encerró en su habitación.  
  
El ritmo cardiaco de Kaoru disminuyó un poco. . Fue a cambiarse de kimono, y vio que en su armario había muchísimos, y muy bonitos. Escogió uno parecido al que llevaba, verde de flores azules y se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar la comida. y empezó a sacar las perolas y ollas. Descubrió que la despensa estaba repleta hasta arriba de ingredientes y latas en conserva. Se puso a cocinar.  
  
(*ohagi: bola de arroz rellena de pasta de judías pintas dulces)  
  
______________________________  
  
Toc toc... la puerta de la habitación de Battosai se abrió y una cara enfadada se asomó.  
  
Kaoru: Battosai-sama, si quiere comer algo, en el comedor, he preparado la comida.  
  
Battosai (susurro): Battosai es mi nombre de patriota... llámeme Himura, es mi verdadero nombre.  
  
Kaoru: La comida está abajo Himura-sama.  
  
Battosai: .................. ahora voy.  
  
La cara desapareció y cerró la puerta. Battosai se incorporó y bajó al comedor. Allí ya estaba Kaoru comiendo, y Battosai se sentó enfrente de ella.  
  
La situación era tensa y parecían saltar chispas entre ambos. Kaoru no se contuvo la curiosidad y empezó a hacerle preguntas.  
  
Kaoru: Dígame, aparte de nosotros, ¿hay alguien más en la isla?  
  
Battosai: Nadie.  
  
Kaoru ya se lo suponía, así que calló.  
  
Battosai (que acababa de terminar la sopa y había probado un ohagi): ¿qué es esto, una bola de barro?  
  
Kaoru se contuvo de darle un puñetazo en toda su jeta, pero no se guardó la respuesta grosera que se le había ocurrido.  
  
Kaoru: Si no le gustan, puede metérselas por el ...  
  
Battosai: ¡No! si, si están bien... tienen un gusto... muy sutil!  
  
Kaoru: Eso no se lo cree ni usted.   
  
La situación volvió a ser tensa. Ya no tenían de qué hablar, y Kaoru buscaba en su mente algo que decir.  
  
Kaoru:   
  
Kaoru: ¿Por qué no me ha matado? la gente dice que usted no tiene compasión alguna. Habría sido mucho más cómodo matarme, y no perder el tiempo aquí conmigo.  
  
Battosai: Da la casualidad de que el primo de su padre, el Sr. Katsura es mi jefe, y me impidió matarle. Me ordenó traerle aquí y velar por usted. Ah, y podría dar las gracias.  
  
Kaoru (sarcástica): ¿Y me podría explicar por qué?  
  
Battosai: Mi compañero quería matarla, después quiso encarcelarla. ¿Prefiere eso o estar en esta isla paradisíaca? Ya puede estar dando gracias a su tío segundo o lo que sea. El señor Katsura no podría haberle ofrecido una opción mejor.  
  
Kaoru: Pero podría haber venido cualquiera, y no usted. ¿No le necesitan? Usted es el que hace los "trabajitos" más importantes al Chosu, ¿no?  
  
Battosai: Yo pedí venir - Kaoru le miró - estoy un poco cansado, necesito relajarme. Quiero que la Restauración empiece ya, para retirarme.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Pero si usted es joven, venga ya!  
  
Battosai: ¿Cuántos años me echa?  
  
Kaoru: pues... ¡21! - Battosai negó con la cabeza - ¡20! - volvió a negar - ¡19!  
  
Battosai: ¿En serio cree que tengo esos años?  
  
Kaoru: pues venga, dígamelo usted.  
  
Battosai: ... Tengo 28 años.  
  
Kaoru: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me toma el pelo??? Pues no lo aparenta.  
  
Battosai: ¡No puedo devolverle el halago!  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡Me está llamando viejaaaa!!!!!!?????  
  
Battosai la cogió por la cintura y la apoyó contra una columna  
  
Battosai: Digo que pareces tener unos veinte, eres muy hermosa... - la mirada le había cambiado, al igual que la voz, que ahora se había vuelto fría.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Qué... qué hace?  
  
Battosai se inclinó sobre ella, y cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos cambiaron, se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.  
  
Battosai: no debí hacer eso... dis... cul... pe... Kaoru-san... - parecía que le costaba hablar.  
  
Kaoru (pensando que se ahogaba): ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Battosai (recuperando la compostura): ....... creo que le debo una explicación.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que leen este fic que lo lean (obviamente ^^), dejen o no dejen review.......................... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Si no dejáis, dejad!!!!! Jaja qué histérica. Ahora en serio, muchas gracias.  
  
Si Kaoru le llama Himura-SAMA es porque evidentemente, ella le debe un poco de respeto y más bien, le teme. Leí que si a una persona le consideras un -sama es que la consideras superior a ti, o algo así ^^  
  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Agradezco a todas las personas que me han enviado un review!!:  
  
Beriath: Muchas gracias, por tu review anterior y por éste, descuida, dentro de nada subiré el cap.4 (supongo que en un par de días o 3) gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!!  
  
Jocky-misao: Si la verdad he hecho un poco chulito a Battosai, pero ya veras, que después es mas simpatico!!. Nos leemos, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review!! (he leído fics tuyos y me han gustado mucho! ^^)  
  
Arika: Pues la verdad, los capítulos que tengo hechos no sé si tienen mucho suspense, pero en los caps que me quedan por escribir, procuraré dar un poquito de suspense! Jejeje... gracias por tu review!!  
  
Ana: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. A mí también me gusta cómo es el Battosai de mi fic, pero creo que lo he hecho un poquitín chulito, creído... jejeje... gracias por el review!!!  
  
Bunny: Hola! Me alegro de que se haya arreglado todo. Acabo de ver que me has agregado al messenger! A ver si coincidimos. He estado leyendo tu bio, pero no pone de dónde eres... También he visto que te gusta Cardcaptor Sakura. A mi también! Pero sólo conozco los comics (no sé si hay serie televisiva). Gracias por tus animos!! Y cómo no, por el review ^^!!  
  
Mer: Muchas gracias!!! Subiré los próximos capítulos muy pronto! Gracias otra vez por el review, por éste y por el anterior del 1er capítulo ^^!! Aquí está el tercer capítulo y espero que te guste!  
  
Erushi Himura: Muchísimas gracias! Aquí tienes el 3er capítulo, espero que te guste como te gustó el segundo, y a ver si este te divierte también, creo que éste capítulo es un poquito más divertido que el 2º, pero sólo es mi opinión... jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu review otra vez!! ^^  
  
Me parece que no me he olvidado nadie!! Si se me ha olvidado, le agradezco muchísimo el review!!!!! Y también agradezco a los que siguen el fic aunque no dejen review!!!!! 


	4. Capítulo 4: Convivencia?

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mí, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki (gran genio)  
  
Recordad:  
  
( Pensamientos  
  
Personaje : (...) ( Diálogo  
  
** ... ** ( Cuando alguien dijo algo en el pasado y un personaje lo recuerda en el presente (huy que lío me he armado)  
  
Y ahí va el capítulo  
  
Resumen del anterior:  
  
" Battosai se inclinó sobre ella, y cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos cambiaron, se echó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.  
  
Battosai: no debí hacer eso... dis... cul... pe... señorita... - parecía que le costaba hablar.  
  
Kaoru (pensando que se ahogaba): ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Battosai (recuperando la compostura): ....... creo que le debo una explicación. "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 4 - Convivencia -  
  
Kaoru: ¡Pues sí, me la debe! Ésas no son formas de tratarme, qué se ha creído...  
  
Battosai: ¡Silencio! si quiere que se lo cuente, ¡a callar!  
  
Kaoru: ...  
  
Battosai: Mi vida, desde que abandoné a mi maestro hasta el día de hoy, ha estado dividida en dos períodos. El primero de ellos, después de convertirme en samurai a la edad de catorce años, consistió en asesinar a sangre fría, durante cinco años aproximadamente. La segunda mitad ha consistido también en asesinar, pero para proteger a mis compatriotas de los ataques de los expertos espadachines contratados por el antiguo gobierno. Si hoy en día soy famoso es gracias a mi trabajo en este segundo período.  
  
Kaoru: Muy interesante, ¡pero eso no explica su grosería!  
  
El hombre le dirigió su mirada al más puro estilo Battosai, y Kaoru calló.  
  
Battosai: Mi personalidad en el primer período era fiera, fría, despiadada, posesiva... ahora no he cambiado mucho pero sé controlarme. Aunque hay momentos, como el de hace un rato, en los que pierdo el control.  
  
Kaoru: Entiendo. Debe ser duro tener una continua lucha interior.  
  
Battosai: No se apiade de mí, no es para tanto. Solamente le he contado esto para que tenga cuidado. No me provoque - y sin decir nada más, y dejando a Kaoru con la palabra en la boca, se retiró a su habitación.  
  
Kaoru se quedó pensando y se dedicó a recoger la cocina. Mientras lavaba los platos, pensaba:  
  
Kaoru:   
  
Battosai:   
  
Battosai: ¡Noo! ¡Ni lo sueñes, si te dejo paso libre, después ya no podré volver a ser yo! ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
Battosai: **No puedes deshacerte de mí...**  
  
[Nota: La letra entre **...** es la personalidad (aún) más malvada de Battosai, igual se han dado cuenta antes, pero lo pongo por si acaso. Disculpen.]  
  
Kaoru, que había oído los gritos de Battosai, subió corriendo pensando que le había ocurrido algo. Cuando se asomó a la habitación, él estaba sentado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
Kaoru: Se... ¿se encuentra bien?  
  
Battosai: ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA! ¡MARCHESE!  
  
Kaoru: Lo siento...  
  
Battosai: ... Estoy... nervioso, voy a darme un baño... - tropezó con Kaoru al salir.  
  
Kaoru: Se lo prepararé.  
  
Battosai dio un portazo al entrar al baño.  
  
______________________________  
  
En los días siguientes, la relación entre Kaoru y Battosai no mejoró. Él seguía mostrándose frío y enfadado con ella, aunque no podía decir por qué. Y ella todavía le guardaba rencor por haberla secuestrado, al menos aparentemente, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien, y también protegida, cuando estaba con él, aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo.  
  
Pero un día, esta relación varió un poco (a mejor). Kaoru no podía menos que estar agradecida con Battosai. Todo ocurrió así:  
  
*** flash back ***  
  
Kaoru se aburría como una ostra en su habitación. Había acabado de probarse absolutamente TODOS los kimonos de su guardarropa. Había de todas las clases y colores. Había unos francamente horrorosos, que ella no se pondría en la vida, así como unos muy muy escotados (como el de Yumi ¬¬). Como había unos 70 o así, había necesitado tres días para probárselos, pasear con ellos, y mirarse en el espejo con cada uno (por supuesto, comiendo y durmiendo =D). Así, había matado el aburrimiento durante tres días, pero eso ya se había acabado.  
  
Lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era limpiar todo aquel desorden de kimonos que reinaba en su cuarto-leonera-paso de rinocerontes en estampida. Pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer. Pero como toda actividad que realizaba, se le hizo muy corta y decidió, como último recurso bajar al salón a leer un aburridísimo libro (quién sabe qué leían en la época).  
  
Así que bajó a la planta baja y se sentó en el sofá a mirar las musarañas. No le apetecía acercarse a la librería y ponerse a mirar entre los cientos de libros aburridos algún título interesante para matar el tiempo. Y Battosai... Battosai habría ido a dar un paseo por la isla. Era solitario, y a veces rehuía la conversación de Kaoru. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación haciendo quién-sabe-qué o en el salón leyendo.  
  
Pasados diez minutos, Kaoru no aguantaba sentada sin hacer nada. No era como Misao, su amiga de Kyoto, un puro nervio, pero tampoco aguantaba mucho rato quieta.  
  
Kaoru: y miró hacia la ventana, pero el cielo se había recubierto de nubes de repente, y amenazaba a lluvia.  
  
Al borde de la desesperación, Kaoru sacó fuerzas de entre su infinita vagancia y se levantó a husmear en la librería en busca de un libro que mereciera la pena leer, y que le sacara de su aburrimiento. Como no encontraba libros de su gusto entre las baldas a su alcance ("Memorias de No-Sé-Quién", "Reflexiones de No-Sé-Cuántos"...), se alejó del mueble para leer los títulos de los de las baldas de más arriba. Había visto muchas veces a Battosai coger libros de ahí, y tal vez fueran historias de samurais, o cosas así.  
  
¡Bingo! Distinguió un título que podía serle interesante: "Técnicas e historia del Kendo". Lo malo era que el librito estaba en una de las baldas más altas y le era imposible alcanzarlo, aun saltando. Entonces se volvió a sentar en el sofá, pensando una manera de lograr cogerlo. Entonces se acercó Battosai por detrás, con una pila de ropa en una cesta entre sus brazos (era la única tarea que realizaba), la dejó encima de una mesa y se sentó en un sillón que había detrás del sofá donde estaba Kaoru a leer su libro, sin que Kaoru notara su presencia, lo hacía tan silenciosamente...  
  
Entonces la muchacha, harta, hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió en ese momento: Se levantó y comenzó a escalar la librería para llegar al libro. Y llegó, pero justo en ese momento, el mueble empezó a caer hacia delante. Kaoru, asustada, se bajó, pero la estantería se le caía encima cada vez más.  
  
Entonces, Battosai se puso rápidamente delante de ella, y desenfundó la espada. En un momento, el mueble se partió en dos, cayendo hacia los lados y desperdigando los libros por todos lados. Kaoru, que había permanecido resguardada detrás de Battosai, se incorporó mientras éste volvía a enfundar su katana.  
  
Kaoru: Muchas gracias Himura-sama... - todavía estaba impresionada y asustada por la actuación de Battosai y la caída de los libros.  
  
Battosai: No debería ser tan atolondrada. ¿A qué mujercita de bien, buenos modales y bien educada se le ocurre subirse a la estantería como un mono al árbol? Oh, perdone. Creo que no es su caso, repetiré la pregunta: ¿A qué muchacha violenta y de modales rudos y sin ningún conocimiento en cocina se le ocurre subirse a la estantería como un mono al árbol? Mmm.... sí, sólo puede ser usted.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¿QUÉEEE?? ¿Cómo se atreve? - y empezó a tirarle a la cabeza todos los libros que tenía a mano. Battosai se escapó corriendo, no sin antes gritarle desde las escaleras:  
  
Battosai: ¡Recogerá usted!  
  
Kaoru se quedó estupefacta. Bueno, al menos tenía algo que hacer...  
  
*** fin del flash back ***  
  
El día amaneció más luminoso que nunca, con el sol brillando por todas partes y el cielo completamente despejado. La habitación de Kaoru se iluminó enseguida, y se levantó de buen humor.  
  
Como decía ella, no podía descuidar su entrenamiento en el estilo Kamiya Kasshin, aunque era maestro ayudante, aún estaba en período de aprendizaje y eso requería entrenamiento riguroso cada mañana.  
  
Así pues, fue al bosque, donde encontró un montón de ramas, cogió una apropiada y la talló con una navaja hasta hacerla parecida a un shinaï. Se dirigió a la playa donde empezó a hacer toques y a practicar con los árboles. Pero una sombra la observaba encaramada en un árbol.  
  
Battosai: Vaya, vaya... de modo que practica el kendo... es una faceta poco común en una chica normal y fina, pero siendo usted, debería habérmelo imaginado antes - entonces, el "shinaï" de Kaoru le pasó rozando la cabeza a gran velocidad.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¡Me está llamando marimacho?! - gritó. Battosai asintió y dijo "más o menos". Entonces Kaoru no se dominó - ¡Pues usted no parece muy varonil que digamos! ¡parece una niñita, con esa coleta y esa carita! ¡¡Y no es muy alto!!  
  
Battosai: Veamos lo buena que es - dijo recogiendo su shinaï y entregándoselo - ande, entrene.  
  
Kaoru (que se le subieron los colores): No puedo si usted me mira...  
  
Battosai: ¡Vamos!  
  
Kaoru le dirigió una mirada malhumorada y prosiguió su entrenamiento. Se sentía muy incómoda con aquel hombre mirándola. Se detuvo y lo miró.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Himura-sama, me está poniendo nerviosa con tanto mirarme cuando entreno!. ¿Ha tenido ya suficiente?  
  
Battosai: ... ¿Hace un duelo? - pregunta que cogió a la joven kendoka completamente por sorpresa.  
  
Kaoru: U... ¿un duelo? ¿¿me toma el pelo??  
  
Battosai: En absoluto. Veamos tus habilidades, kendoka.  
  
Kaoru: Esto me huele mal. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por luchar conmigo? Se va a arrepentir. ¡Va a observar el auténtico poder de la escuela Kasshin!  
  
Battosai: ¡En guardia! - y desenfundó su katana. Le dio la vuelta al filo y se puso en posición.  
  
Kaoru: Lo lamentará.  
  
Y los dos espadachines se lanzaron sobre su oponente, blandiendo sus armas. Se oyó un chasquido, sus "espadas" se habían roto, y un grito de dolor. Una figura humana yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, y la otra, en pie, la miraba con arrogancia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Et voilà! fin!! ¿qué habrá ocurrido?  
  
Bueno, creo que es bastante obvio quién mira a quién y desde dónde, pero ya he hecho el siguiente capítulo y no va a ser todo como parece, je je je... es una tontería pero en fin..  
  
Muchísimas gracias por leer mi fanfic, de verdad.  
  
Dejadme vuestras opiniones!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado Review, que me lo hayan dejado:  
  
Beriath: Si es verdad que raro que no vomitara... jejeje. Tendria que haber hecho que en este capitulo tuviera diarrea!! Jajajaja! Si, el cap. 3 fue corto, espero que este sea un poquitin mas largo, pero los siguientes son de más paginas! Muchas gracias por el review!!  
  
Tomoe Himura: Jejeje... no te preocupes, no importa nada que no hubieras dejado review en el segundo!! ^^ pero me alegra que me hayas escrito en el 3º. Me gustaria hacer escenas K+K pronto, descuida que las pondre. Muchas gracias!! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el 4º!! ^^  
  
Bunny: Aprovecho para felicitarte tambien por tus fics, tienes muchos en la pag., pero he leido un par y me gustan!! Muchisimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este cap., lo siento tarde mucho en subirlo... ^^  
  
Ana: Muchas gracias!! Si se ha puesto nervioso, la verdad no sé si esto está interesante, eso espero... Espero que te guste este nuevo cap., la verdad este me gusta más que los anteriores, pero los siguientes que he escrito me gustan aún más! Bueno, no te digo mas de los proximos caps, pero habrá más escenas K+K! (o al menos un par) gracias por el review!!!  
  
Kaoru-ken: Me alegro de que te gustara, la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo porque no sé si esto está muy interesante... ^^ No sé por qué tengo esa idea en la cabeza (parece que a la gente le gusta el fic!) De todas formas, muchas gracias por el review. A mí también me gusta la pareja K+K, no me gustaría que Kenshin se fuera con otra.. bueno sí conmigo jajajajajaja!! Volviendo al tema ^^ gracias por el review!!!  
  
Mer: muchísimas gracias, aquí tienes el cap. 4, espero que lo disfrutes, gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!  
  
Jocky-misao: Jaja es verdad que salió su lado "kenshin", como dices! Vaya, no me había fijado antes, lo puse sin pensar... Aquí está el 4, espero que te haya gustado!!!  
  
Tenken Gatsu: Muchas gracias!! Como a ti, a mi tambien me encantan los fics de Battosai y Kaoru!! Es más, ahora tengo en mente otro que también tiene a esta pareja.. me parecen muy interesantes. Muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra montón que te guste mi historia!!! 


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Están solos?

Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece a mí, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki (gran genio)  
  
Recordad:  
  
( Pensamientos  
  
Personaje : (...) ( Diálogo  
  
** ... ** ( Cuando alguien dijo algo en el pasado y un personaje lo recuerda en el presente (huy que lío me he armado)  
  
Y ahí va el capítulo:  
  
"Y los dos espadachines se lanzaron sobre su oponente, blandiendo sus armas. Se oyó un chasquido, sus "espadas" se habían roto, y un grito de dolor. Una figura humana yacía en el suelo, inmóvil, y la otra, en pie, la miraba con arrogancia."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 5 - ¿Están solos?  
  
Kaoru estaba en el suelo, mirando al hombre que la había derrotado, y le había hecho un corte en el hombro. Se quitó una astilla de la herida, y volvió a mirar a Battosai, el cual la miraba con superioridad. De repente, él se dobló, y cayó de rodillas.  
  
Kaoru (sin mucho entusiasmo): ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Battousai: ¡Maldita!  
  
Kaoru se reía entre dientes.  
  
*** flash back ***  
  
Las espadas se cruzaron en un fuerte chasquido, la de Kaoru se rompió, y al hacerlo le había dejado varias astillas a Kaoru en un brazo, formando una herida. Rápidamente, en el momento en que se cruzaban ambos espadachines, Kaoru levantó la rodilla, y dio un golpe con toda su velocidad y fuerza. Battousai abrió los ojos como platos, pero siguió en pie. Kaoru, dio un traspiés y cayó.  
  
*** fin del flash back ***  
  
Battousai: Mi... ¡entrepierna! ....... aaaaaaaaaaaayyy..... que doloooooor....... ¡qué malvada! ¡¡va a por los puntos vitales!!  
  
Kaoru: Uops... je je :D.  
  
Battousai: Lo pagarás.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Eeh?  
  
Battousai le había dado una patada en el dorso de las piernas, haciendo que se diera un batacazo en la arena.  
  
Kaoru: maldito... - y le echó un puñado de arena a la cara.  
  
Battousai: Qué asco... - y escupió la arena, cogió un coco y se lo tiró a Kaoru en toda la cabeza dejándola inconsciente y con un enorme chichón.  
  
______________________________  
  
Kaoru.. despierte..  
  
Kaoru: ¿Eeh? - se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, y la linda cara del bellísimo pelirrojo la estaba mirando (aaaaww!!!) sentado al borde de su cama occidental - Buenas tardes...  
  
Battousai (pensando que deliraba, pues todavía eran las once): ¿Duele?  
  
Lo que dolió fue el almohadazo que le sacudió en toda la cabeza Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: ¿PERO USTEDES SE PIENSAN QUE SOY DE ACERO? Me sacudieron en la cabeza en casa de Hira, me volvieron a sacudir al salir, en la cabeza también, me administraron no sé qué droga para venir aquí, me vuelve a sacudir con un coco hoy...  
  
Battousai: Bueno, bueno, conste que se lo merecía. ¿Y usted qué? ¡¡He tenido que cargar con usted hasta aquí (Kaoru: ¡Yo no se lo he pedido!), el otro día me insultó, y seguro que me quería pegar porque le dije que su comida no era buena ¡y es que no lo era! (Kaoru le vuelve a pegar), ayer se le cayó la gran montaña de libros y tuve que intervenir para que no se matara (Kaoru: ¡No sea exagerado! ¡¡Y tuve que recoger yo!!), antes me ha dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna, hace dos minutos me ha pegado con la almohada, y ahora me vuelve a pegar!! - Kaoru le saca la lengua -, y para colmo, ¡La tengo que aguantar en esta isla desierta!  
  
Kaoru: ¡DESDE LUEGO HAY QUE TENER NARICES PARA DECIRME ESO! ¡Si por mí fuera me iba ahora mismo, qué se ha creído!  
  
Battousai hizo un gesto raro pero encantador con la cara, como si quisiera sonreír (creo que por aquel entonces debía ser tan frío como Aoshi).  
  
Battousai: Estaré en el salón, si necesita algo, llámeme, y no se levante - y se fue.  
  
Kaoru: - Se levantó, cogió del armario de su habitación un kimono bonito y fresco (estaban en julio), y se dirigió a darse un baño frío debido al calor. Salió ya con el kimono puesto y bajó al salón.  
  
Battousai estaba leyendo su libro (qué pobres, no había televisión, lo siento, soy adicta) cuando advirtió que Kaoru andaba por el piso de arriba. Cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras, se sintió un poco... ¿nervioso?  
  
Battousai: Kaoru-san, no puede levantarse, debe estar todavía mareada.  
  
Kaoru: No, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias - y se sentó a su lado - me gustaría preguntarle algo.  
  
Battousai: Usted dirá.  
  
Kaoru: Himura-sama, ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre?  
  
Battousai: ... ¿por qué, le interesa?  
  
Kaoru: ¿Se avergüenza de su nombre?  
  
Battousai: Nada de eso.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Entonces...?  
  
Battousai: ¿No se da por vencida nunca?  
  
Kaoru negó con la cabeza: ¡Nunca!  
  
Battousai (susurro): Kenshin... Kenshin Himura.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin... es bonito.  
  
Battousai quiso sonreír, pero para conservar su título (compartido con Aoshi) de "cubo de hielo", se conformó con decir "sí..." y proseguir con la lectura.  
  
Entonces, se oyó un crujido por la ventana, y un ruido de pasos que se alejaban corriendo, casi imperceptibles a un oído normal, pero Battosai los distinguió perfectamente. Se levantó del sillón a toda velocidad y salió fuera de la casa, persiguiendo al intruso. Kaoru hizo lo mismo pero no poseía la velocidad de Battousai. Los perdió de vista. Entonces, el intruso, que había dado la vuelta completa a la casa a una velocidad increíble, cogió a Kaoru del cuello, y le apuntó a su garganta con un wakizashi (espada de filo corto). Battousai llegó en ese mismo momento.  
  
Battosai: Eres rápido pero no tienes nada que hacer contr... ¡Kaoru-san! ¡Suéltala, miserable! - sus ojos se tornaron de un color ambarino brillante, y desenfundó su katana.  
  
Hombre: ¡No! ¡La soltaré si me deja irme! - un hilillo de sangre empezó a aparecer en la garganta de Kaoru, y ésta gimió de dolor.  
  
Battousai: Eso ni lo sueñes, desgraciado. Battousai el asesino no deja escapar un enemigo sin tener el placer de matarle (Kaoru: ¡Es la voz del asesino! No es la voz normal de Kenshin-sama).  
  
Battousai pensó:y más aún cuando le ha hecho daño a algo de su propiedad. ¡Para! La señorita Kamiya no es de tu propiedad. Sí, lo es. Bueno, tu piensa eso, al menos así no le harás daño. ¡Pero no voy a dejarte pelear a ti! - entonces, Battousai volvió a dominarse y recuperó su identidad original, pero con el mismo odio que el asesino en su interior por el daño que causaba el hombre en Kaoru.  
  
Battousai: ¡¡Técnica de explosión terrestre... - gritó, golpeando con su katana el suelo. Kaoru lo miró asombrada - de la escuela Hiten-Mitsurugi!!  
  
Esta técnica originó un movimiento terrenal lo suficientemente fuerte para que el intruso soltara a Kaoru y cayera al suelo, golpeado por unas rocas que habían salido disparadas. Kaoru fue recogida por Battousai y depositada en un lugar seguro. La herida de su cuello era un simple arañazo. (No sé si esta técnica provocará eso, pero en el tomo 2 así ocurre ^_^).  
  
Battousai anduvo hasta el hombre tirado en el suelo, inmóvil y tembloroso. Lo cogió del cuello y lo zarandeó violentamente.  
  
Battousai: ¡Quién eres! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Hombre: O... Ordenes de... mi... se... señor... - dijo sin aliento.  
  
Battousai: ¿Quién es tu jefe? ¡Contesta! - Battousai, aún con la katana en la mano, le hizo un corte profundo en el brazo. El hombre gimió de dolor, y Battousai lo arrojó a la arena.  
  
Battousai: ¡¡Contesta!! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?  
  
Hombre: (recuperando el aliento) Ka... Katsura... Katsura-sama me ordenó vigilarle para... para que no le hiciera daño a la joven - y señaló a Kaoru.  
  
Battousai: Pues tú, desgraciado, casi le cortas el cuello. ¡Y ahora responde! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, sucia rata? - repitió.  
  
El hombre calló, y por consecuencia Battousai le hizo otro corte, en el otro brazo. Se oyó un grito de dolor procedente del espía. La hemorragia era seria y pronto sus ropas se empaparon de su propia sangre  
  
Hombre: El.. barco que les trajo nunca volvió a Tokyo... está atracado al otro lado de la isla...  
  
Battousai apretó los dientes de pura ira. Miró hacia Kaoru por si intentaba escapar, pero no se había movido de su sitio (no quería irse, qué lista). ¿Cómo había osado su jefe desconfiar de él? ¿Cómo había mandado a un miserable espía a perseguirle? Qué bajo había caído Katsura...  
  
Battousai: Voy a cortarte la cabeza y se la mandaré a Katsura en el barco que va a zarpar hoy mismo de esta isla - levantó la katana. Sus ojos ámbar relucían más que nunca.  
  
Hombre: ¡No, por favor! ¡¡No!!  
  
Battousai: ¡Muere!  
  
Pero una mano le detuvo. Kaoru había corrido al oír estas últimas palabras de Battousai, y le había abrazado por detrás, pegándose a él con su cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Y le susurraba:  
  
Kaoru: no... por favor... no lo haga... no delante mía, por favor, Himura- sama...  
  
Battousai se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo a Kaoru detrás, y no podía moverse. Dejó caer la katana y se arrodilló. Kaoru se puso frente a él. El hombre, herido gravemente, sufría en el suelo.  
  
Kaoru: La escuela Kamiya Kasshin protege la vida, con ella intentamos utilizar las armas para proteger a los que nos rodean. Por favor, le ruego que no mate delante mía. Este hombre sólo tenía miedo.  
  
Battousai se levantó con un gruñido, pensando que los principios de la escuela Kasshin eran un poco estúpidos, con la espada no se puede proteger la vida, la espada es un arma, y el kendo un arte de matar, por mucho que la gente se esforzara. Agarró al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y lo empezó a arrastrar.  
  
Anduvieron los tres unos diez minutos, bastante despacio pues el hombre estaba malherido, y llegaron a una cala donde el barco mencionado estaba atracado. El marinero que se había acercado a Battosai en el puerto para pedirle la ridícula contraseña se asomó por la borda.  
  
Marinero (dirigiéndose al intruso): ¿Pero ya te han pillado? Y eso que el señor Katsura dijo que eras el mejor... no has durado nada. Yo le dije que contratara al Oniwabanshu, ahí hay espías de calidad, pero dudo que hubieran querido, trabajan para el Bakufu... claro que yo no lo sabía cuando se lo sugerí...  
  
Battousai: ¡¡BASTA DE CHÁCHARA!! - el hombre calló, y Battousai tiró al suelo al herido, que subió como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas al barco, y desapareció - ¡Dile a Katsura de mi parte que si esto vuelve a ocurrir - sacó su katana manchada de sangre de la funda - mataré a la chica y a todo el mundo! ¡¡No le he hecho ningún daño y no pretendo hacérselo, pero si volvéis a espiarme, moriréis todos, incluida ella!! - y señaló a Kaoru con su arma, haciéndola retroceder un poco.  
  
El marinero estaba asustadísimo por la voz de Battousai y por sus amenazas, pero preguntó a Kaoru si se encontraba bien, provocando que Battousai se enfureciera más.  
  
Kaoru (saliendo de detrás de Battousai): Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. Dígale a mi tío Katsura que me encuentro perfectamente, y que acepto que me haya traído aquí, y que no era necesario todo esto.  
  
Battousai (frío como el hielo): Y ahora, ya me está sacando su sucio barco de la isla si no quiere volver a Tokyo sin él, convertido en un fiambre.  
  
El marinero se metió para adentro, y minutos más tarde, el barco comenzaba a moverse entre las aguas. Battousai se quedó, asegurándose de que el barco se perdía en el horizonte, a la vez que el sol, lentamente. Kaoru se quedó con él esperando, y volvieron juntos a la casa. Iban en el camino de vuelta cuando la muchacha rompió el hielo.  
  
Kaoru: Muchas gracias.  
  
Battousai: ¿Por qué?  
  
Kaoru: Por haber hecho lo que le pedí, por no haber matado a ese hombre.  
  
Battousai: Soy yo el que tiene que darle las gracias - Kaoru lo miró extrañada - si yo mato, es para reconstruir una era de paz, si llego a cometer ese asesinato, habría sido inútil. Matar no siempre es agradable, ¿sabe?  
  
Kaoru: Me lo figuro - y nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar a la casa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Ooooo... cómo aprovecha Kaoru, no creen? Estoy contenta porque este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores, bueno la verdad bastante más largo que los anteriores, esque no sabía dónde cortarlo, je je je...  
  
Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic!!  
  
Parece que va floreciendo el amor entre esta pareja, aunque Battosai no lo quiera admitir ;) y claro, Kaoru como es así de lanzada... ja ja ja!!  
  
MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos/as los/as que me dejaron review (hay por aquí algún chico???????) ¿Podría decir ya que sois fieles lectoras? Me parece que sí, muchas gracias por dejarme un review en cada cap. que subo!!!!!! (y por supuesto, gracias a los/as que me han dejado algún review, que se lo agradezco mucho!!) :  
  
Beriath: Siento haber tardado en subir este nuevo cap. Espero que te guste!! Muchísimas gracias por tu entusiasmo (sobre todo la expresión yippee! Jajajaja!! Parece que rebosas entusiasmo!!) ^_^ jejejee. Fuera de bromas y todo eso, muchísimas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Michire-Mein: Hola!!! Muchas gracias!! Juajua a mí también me encanta Battousai emparejado con Kaoru, por lo menos no puede maltratarle, pobre Kenshin... Espero poner pronto algo entre ellos, en este nuevo cap. parece que.... jejeje. Bueno, en los próximos caps sí empieza más o menos a haber algo entre ellos, pero sin que el otro lo sepa... Bueno, que siempre acabo desvelando todo!! Jeje Muchas gracias por el review!!  
  
Bunny: Lo que me fascina es que tengas tantos fics y todos los terminas como si estuvieras escribiendo sólo uno!! Con lo que cuesta escribir uno entero!!...jajaja!! a mí por lo menos sí :P Muchísimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo cap.!!  
  
Hibari: Lo siento mucho, no van a salir ni Misao ni nadie más que Battosai y Kaoru... Bueno, como tú dices, es verdad que Battousai se comporta así porque no quiere reconocer lo que siente hacia Kaoru, al menos esa es la idea que tenía en mente!! Jejeje! Muchísimas gracias, y espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, a mí me gusta bastante!! ^_^  
  
Mer: Bueno, pues aquí está el 5º cap!! (sólo me hace falta decir: tacháaaan!! jajaja) Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que te vaya gustando ^_^!!  
  
Tomoe Himura: He tardado un poquito en subir este cap.5, pero aquí está y espero que te haya gustado!! Muchas gracias por tu ánimo y por tu review!!!!  
  
Bea: ¡¡¡Mi amiga Bea, la feliciana!!! Bueno, como tu ordenador parece que está un poco escacharrado (por obra de tu hermano, sin duda), espero que puedas leer este cap.5! Una cosa: si estás leyendo esto antes de que hayamos acabado los exámenes, eres mala!!!! Cómo puedes estar leyendo esto entre el martes y el jueves!!?? Me decepcionas, deberías estudiar!! Jajajaja, no te asustes que si estás leyendo esto después del día 13, eres chica buena. Por otra parte, si eliges entre tirar el ordenador por la ventana o a tu hermano por la misma ventana (el causante de que tu ordenador haga ruidos raros), yo optaría por tirar el ordenador, pero a la vez ataría a tu hermano. Juajuajuajua!! Bueno, feliz, me tengo que ir a estudiar para la evaluación de Química. Parece que ahora soy yo la chica mala, debería estar estudiando... bueno, te veo mañana, locatis!! 


	6. Capítulo 6

LO SIENTO!! DISCULPAS AL FINAL DEL CAP. ^^  
  
Recordad:  
  
( Pensamientos  
  
Personaje : (...) ( Diálogo  
  
** ... ** ( Cuando alguien dijo algo en el pasado y un personaje lo recuerda en el presente (huy que lío me he armado)  
  
Y ahí va el capítulo:  
  
Kaoru: Muchas gracias.  
  
Battosai: ¿Por qué?  
  
Kaoru: Por haber hecho lo que le pedí, por no haber matado a ese hombre.  
  
Battosai: Soy yo el que tiene que darle las gracias - Kaoru lo miró extrañada - si yo mato, es para reconstruir una era de paz, si llego a cometer ese asesinato, habría sido inútil. Matar no siempre es agradable, ¿sabe?  
  
Kaoru: Me lo figuro - y nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar a la casa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
En general, después del episodio con el espía de Katsura, la relación entre Battosai y Kaoru mejoró. Ya no se quejaba de la comida (no delante de Kaoru, pues seguía estando malísima), y ella no se mostraba tan arisca ni violenta. Salvo estos últimos días, porque ambos estaban vergonzosos y evitaban verse. Un día, hartos de la situación, discutieron en el desayuno.  
  
Battosai (entrando en la cocina): Ohayo, Kaoru-san.  
  
Kaoru: Ohayo Himura-sama.  
  
Battosai se sentó (o se arrodilló, que es como comían en la época, ¿no?) enfrente de Kaoru, y empezó a comer, haciendo gestos raros con la boca probablemente debido a la calidad de la cocina de Kaoru, ¿o había otra razón? Entonces no pudo dominarse por más tiempo y empezó a hacer unos ruidos raros, como aguantándose la risa. Fue en ese momento cuando Kaoru estalló.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Ya vale! ¡Estoy harta de que se ría! ¡Estos últimos días desde... aquello, le he oído reírse en la cocina, en el salón, en su habitación, siempre después de cruzarse conmigo! ¡¡Y no entiendo porqué tiene que reírse, porque a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia!! ¡¡además, fue una casualidad!! ¡¡Por supuesto, fue culpa suya por llevárselas sin antes avisarme!!  
  
Battosai: Cu... ¿culpa mía dijo? ¡Vamos, pero si fue culpa suya por... por... bueno, vale fue culpa mía, pero usted, mira que ponerse así... - la miró y volvió a hacer los ruidos raros esos, como pedorretas con la nariz, aguantándose la risa.  
  
Kaoru estaba a punto de tirarle su bandeja vacía del desayuno a la cabeza, y lo hizo, pero falló. Battosai se puso ligeramente rojo al mirar a Kaoru de frente, y ella se puso como la grana directamente.  
  
Battosai: La verdad, fue de risa.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Como que lleva riéndose cuatro días!  
  
Battosai: ¡Hala! que exagerada...  
  
Kaoru: No exagero, han sido cuatro días vergonzosos. ¿Quiere callarse ya?  
  
Battosai: ... 'No' ¡Aprenda de moda, que esas prendas no se llevan así, a la vista de todos!  
  
Kaoru: ¡Si no se las hubiera llevado no tendría que haberlo hecho! ¡Y tengo un gusto exquisito!  
  
Battosai: Ooh.. sí.. sabe QUÉ escoger en CADA caso.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¿¿Y qué quería que hiciera??!! ¡Pervertido!  
  
*** flash back ***  
  
Punto de vista de Kaoru  
  
(Mañana después del incidente con el espía)  
  
Uf!, desde luego, hacía un calor insoportable en aquella isla. Así que decidí tomar un baño bien fresquito en el mar. Me cogí un bañador que había en el armario (o lo que quiera que usasen en esos tiempos para bañarse), con un vestido, y fui a salir de la casa. En el vestíbulo se encontraba mi adorado Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Ohayo Himura-sama, ¿durmió bien?. Voy a darme un bañito matutino en el mar, si quiere me puede acompañar...  
  
Battosai: Ohayo, Kaoru-san. Gracias por su invitación, pero no me bañaré en el mar. Si quiere voy con usted.  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo - dije con voz absolutamente normal, y salí de la casa, seguida de Kenshin - ¿por qué no quiere bañarse en el mar?  
  
Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Yo le miré con desconfianza. Algo ocurría. ¡Si se bañaba casi todas las mañanas en el mar! Pero no le di importancia.  
  
Cuando llegamos a la playa, me llevé una gran decepción. El mar entero estaba lleno de asquerosísimas algas verdes y naranjas, y me entraron ganas de vomitar nada más verlas. ¡Dios mío como odio las algas!.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Noo...! ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer estaba limpísima.  
  
Battosai: Esta noche ha sido movida. El mar estaba muy revuelto y había grandes olas, tal vez las corrientes han despegado las algas del suelo y han subido a la superficie.  
  
Kaoru: Bueno, pues volvamos ¿no?.  
  
Battosai: Sí.  
  
Seguimos andando en dirección a la casa, cuando noté que tenía algo en el pelo. No tenía ni idea de lo que sería, pero desde luego, lo que me encontré no lo habría pensado nunca. Ladeé la cabeza hacia delante, y entre las manos cayó la más enorme, viscosa, verde y pegajosa alga asquerosa.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eché a correr lanzando el alga todo lo lejos de mi vista que pude y, gritando el asco que me daba, me entraban escalofríos al ver el moco ese en mis manos. Me sacudía las manos, intentando quitar la baba que había quedado entre mis manos. Kenshin se me acercó.  
  
Battosai: Vamos, vamos... no sea histérica, señorita.  
  
Kaoru: (¡El colmo!) ¿¿QUE NO SEA HISTÉRICA?? ¿¿Me puede explicar cómo llegó ESO a mi pelo?? (que pregunta más estúpida. Pero lo estúpido fue la excusa de Kenshin).  
  
Battosai: Esque yo la tiré pero le dio a usted por accidente...  
  
Kaoru: ¡Vamos a casa! - dije intentando atajar y deseando más que nada bañarme - ¡¡Y el baño es mío!!  
  
Y entonces nos dirigimos otra vez a la casa. Yo estaba enfurecida porque de alguna manera sabía que Kenshin me había tirado esa cosa asquerosa a la cabeza queriendo. ¡Pues claro que sí! Yo habría hecho lo mismo... ¡que cerdo!  
  
Fui a mi habitación y me cambié. me quité el bañador y me puse una bata de tela. Bajé al piso de abajo, donde estaba el baño y también el salón, donde Kenshin había vuelto a coger el libro y estaba leyéndolo.  
  
Diciendo solamente un vago "voy a bañarme entonces" dirigido a Kenshin, que ni siquiera levató la cabeza, sólo hizo un gesto con ella, me metí en el baño y llené la tina con agua fresca, pero templada porque tampoco estaba yo como para morirme de frío.  
  
Cuando estubo llena hasta arriba, me quité la bata y me metí en ella, sin tener cuidado al derramar todo el agua que quise. Siempre que Kenshin me acusaba de dejar el baño medio inundado, yo sacaba la excusa de: " no haberme traído aquí " y me quedaba más ancha que larga. Era una simple excusa que me servía para casi todo, y yo más o menos vivía allí como una reina. Aunque tenía que cocinar y limpiar mi habitación y otras, porque la mirada feroz de Kenshin se me clavaba cada vez que me quejaba de esas tareas.  
  
Suspiré. Aquel baño me estaba sentando maravillosamente bien. No se cuánto estuve allí, adormilada. Sólo reaccioné cuando Kenshin llamó.  
  
Battosai: ¡Kaoru! ¡vaya saliendo ya que yo también me quiero bañar! - y oí que subía escaleras arriba. ¿Para qué?  
  
Salí de la tina y fui a coger una toalla. Pero... ¿eeh? ¿pero dónde estaban las toallas? ¡Maldita sea! Me puse la bata de tela, lo único de ropa que había en el baño. Se me pegaba al cuerpo, y yo estaba caladita de pies a cabeza.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Sr. Himura!! ¿¡Se ha llevado las toallas!? - nada. - ¡¡Sr. Himura!! - vacilé, pero pensé que tal vez me oía así - ¡¡¡Kenshin!!! ¡¡¡Keeeenshiiin!!!  
  
Nada, que no me oía. Abrí con cuidado la puerta del baño y me asomé. Entonces oí a Kenshin andar por el piso de arriba. Le llamé pero debía de estar en una de las habitaciones. Cerré la puerta del baño. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Tenía que esperar a que Kenshin bajara de nuevo.  
  
Punto de vista de Kenshin  
  
Qué rabia, el mar estaba lleno de algas. No les tenía ni miedo, ni mucho menos asco, pero no era muy agradable e impedía el nadar con fluidez. De modo que allí me encontraba, en el vestíbulo, con la intención de ir al baño a bañarme, pero no me movía, no sabía por qué. Entonces percibí que Kaoru bajaba por las escaleras.  
  
Pero sí era verdad, ese bañador le sentaba maravillosamente bien y aprecié su bonita figura. .  
  
Kaoru: Ohayo Himura-sama, ¿durmió bien?. - Asentí, sin demostrar nerviosismo, aunque lo estaba, no sé por qué - Voy a darme un bañito matutino en el mar, si quiere me puede acompañar...  
  
Battosai: Ohayo, Kaoru-san. - La saludé, pero quise jugar un poco. No le dije lo de las algas, sé que las odia - Gracias por su invitación, pero no me bañaré en el mar. Si quiere voy con usted.  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo - dijo con voz normal, aunque yo notaba que estaba algo más... ¿entusiasta? y salimos de la casa, yo detrás de ella, rumbo a la cala. Entonces me preguntó - ¿por qué no quiere bañarse en el mar?  
  
Simplemente me encogí de hombros, apartando la mirada para que no se me notara la mentira, aunque si la hubiera mirado no se habría dado cuenta. .  
  
Al llegar a la playa y ver la cara de decepción de Kaoru una punzadita de culpa me pellizcó, pero pasó velozmente y no hize ni caso. La cara de decepción fue transformándose en asco profundo. La verdad es que daba bastante asco.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Noo...! ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer estaba limpísima.  
  
Battosai: Esta noche ha sido movida - dije con voz monótona. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado con las algas y tampoco me entusiasmaba descubrirlo, así que le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la mente -. El mar estaba muy revuelto y había grandes olas, tal vez las corrientes han despegado las algas del suelo y han subido a la superficie.  
  
Kaoru puso una cara de "con qué morro me lo dice", pero simplemente musitó "Bueno, pues volvamos ¿no?."  
  
Battosai: Sí. - Entonces, cuando se hubo dado la vuelta, me acerqué a la orilla, cogí una alga especialmente grande y verduzca, me aproximé por detrás de Kaoru, y le puse el alga en el pelo. Me fui todo lo deprisa que pude bien lejos. Ella notó que tenía algo en la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, cayéndole la cosa viscosa entre las manos, como un enorme moco líquido.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y echó a correr tirando bien lejos el alga, se detuvo y se empezó a sacudir, gritando "¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!!" como si tuviera la peste, o algo así. Entonces me acerqué.  
  
Battosai: Vamos, vamos... no sea histérica, señorita.  
  
Kaoru: QUE NO SEA HISTÉRICA?? ¿¿Me puede explicar cómo llegó ESO a mi pelo??  
  
Battosai: Esque yo la tiré pero le dio a usted por accidente...  
  
Kaoru: ¡Vamos a casa! ¡¡Y el baño es mío!!  
  
Cuando volvimos a la casa, Kaoru se apropió inmediatamente del baño, bueno, al menos me avisó. Yo iba a esperar a que terminara porque la experiencia de las algas merecía que se cogiera primero el baño.  
  
Entonces cogí mi libro de lectura y me puse a leer. No sé cuánto rato estuve allí, pero empezé a notar que me acaloraba con el calor que hacía y las gotas me resbalaban por el rostro. Me las sequé y grité:  
  
Battosai: ¡Kaoru! ¡vaya saliendo ya que yo también me quiero bañar! - dejé el libro y me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme la bata. Entonces recordé que me había llevado todas las toallas afuera tendidas para que se secasen. Volví a bajar con la bata puesta y mientras volvía de recoger las toallas, ya limpias y secas, oí la puerta del baño abrirse y volverse a cerrar. Supuse que Kaoru había salido del baño, y me dirigí a él. Abrí la puerta, y un impregnante olor a sales de baño me invadió, atontándome. Entre el vapor distinguí una figura...  
  
Punto de vista neutro  
  
Kaoru cerró la puerta, ciñéndose la bata, que cada vez se le pegaba más. Y también estaba con el pelo chorreando... Dio la espalda a la puerta y se recolocó la bata. Battosai bajaba las escaleras, con la torre de toallas hasta la nariz, lo justo para poder ver por dónde iba. Dobló la esquina y se encontró dierectamente con la puerta del baño. Sostuvo como pudo la pila de toallas con una mano y alargó la mano. Posó la mano en la puerta y la corrió, abriéndola.  
  
Kaoru: y se dio la vuelta.  
  
Battosai: Kaoru se volteó, tapándose lo más que pudo, pero la bata seguía pegada a su cuerpo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿¡¡QUÉ HACE AQUÍ!!? ¡¡Hentai!!  
  
Battosai: Yo... yo... - sus músculos estaban paralizados, su mente le ordenaba salir zumbando, pero su cuerpo no podía. La torre de toallas se le había caído al suelo.  
  
Inconscientemente, y sabiendo que sus ojos se habían vuelto color ámbar una vez más, se agachó y cogió una toalla grande. Se acercó a Kaoru, que seguía inmóvil. La abrazó y al mismo tiempo le puso sobre los hombros la toalla.  
  
Battousai: ...   
  
Kaoru:   
  
Kaoru: Lo... lo siento mucho. El baño es suyo - y salió zumbando a su habitación con la toalla cubriéndola. Entonces oyó la voz de Kenshin.  
  
Battosai: Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Kaoru-san.  
  
Kaoru: No se preocupe... - y, sonriendo, siguió subiendo las escaleras - y se encerró en su habitación.  
  
*** fin del flash back ***  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
  
(de rodillas) perdóoooooooooooooooonnnn!!!!!!! Lo siento esta vez he superado los límites de la tardanza!! Perdónenme, si no se han olvidado del fic, qué milagro, lo sientoo!!!  
  
Uff..!! me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo. Os agradezco a todo el mundo que lee este fanfic que lo sigáis.  
  
Vale, ya está. ¡Se me han agotado completamente las ideas!! Ya he subido todos los capítulos que tenía guardados en el ordenador y hace tiempo que no escribo nada!! Y no se me ocurre absolutamente nada... Si tenéis alguna idea, por favor, no dudéis en decírmela, estoy desesperada....  
  
Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me mando review en el ultimo capitulo, lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tiempo ahora de responder a todos, solo agradecerles a estas personas:  
  
Meruru-chan Neo Cristal Serenity Bea Mer Kaoru-ken Bunny Michire-Mein Tomoe AnaLa reina del mundo desde inglaterra Pau Hibari: Especialmente a ti, muchas gracias por tus reviews, siento la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!! Ya recibi tus reviews lo sientooo!!!!! Esque estuve de campamento..!Perdóoon!! Blankaoru  
  
Siento mucho haber tardado tanto no volverá a pasar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mayumi. 


End file.
